


grass blocks

by technototem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Not Romance, One Shot, just guys being brothers, speedran this after ranboo's lore stream last night, that would be fucking weird, writing techno dialogue is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technototem/pseuds/technototem
Summary: ranboo has enderman powers. techno isn't entirely sure what to think.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	grass blocks

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is basically a total rewrite of what actually happened idc i wanted this moment to be softer and nicer than it actually was so here's this

techno crests the hill, his boots heavy with muddied snow and his cloak covered in small, melting snowflakes. he spots his house and smiles at the prospect of returning home after such a long trip to a woodland mansion. he only found two totems, which wasn't terrible, but not his best, either. he had been in a gloomy mood his entire trip home, and he currently wants nothing more than to cross the threshold into his warm, cozy cabin.

as he climbs the stairs to his front door, he notices a dirt block sitting directly in front of the door. he pauses. _wait._ _that's not a dirt block_. he cocks his head, slowly inching closer to the rogue block. _that's definitely a grass block_. techno hums to himself, wondering who exactly put this grass block on his front step. was it some kind of prank? that would make a pitiful prank, though, and techno doesn't think he knows anyone who's  _ that  _ bad at pranks.

he places a hand over his brow, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. he looks over at where ranboo has set up residence, just a short walk from techno's cabin. he spots ranboo strolling around outside his house, going back inside every now and then before coming back outside to continue wandering.

_ that's kinda weird _ _,_ techno thinks.  _ why's the kid just... walkin' around like that? _

he shakes his head, deciding to get to the bottom of this right here and now. he'll just have to cozy up by his warm fireplace later, he supposes. he opens his front door, throws some of his things in chests, and heads out towards ranboo's house. he tries not to look too intimidating as he strolls over - shoulders slightly hunched, hands by his sides, relaxed brow. he realizes that he kind of wants the kid to feel safe around him. he laughs inwardly at the concept. yeah, right.

ranboo, still casually pacing in front of his house, snaps his head up when he hears the crunch of boots in the snow. he spots techno and grins widely, his mouth just slightly too big for the rest of his face. he lifts one long arm in the air and waves. techno waves back.

"hey, techno! what's up!" ranboo half-shouts as techno approaches. 

"nothin', nothin'. just, ahh. have you, uh, been to my house since i left?" techno avoids making eye contact with ranboo so as not to make him uncomfortable or anxious. he still doesn't know a lot about the kid, but he has noticed that he tends to avoid eye contact, always looking slightly to the side of techno's face as he talks to him. he assumes it's an... enderman thing.

ranboo frowns in confusion. "i, uh... don't really remember. i think so? i might have gone to trade with one of your villagers yesterday. maybe." techno nods. "why do you ask?" ranboo questions curiously.

techno hums aloud. "y'see, thing is... i found a grass block in front of my door when i got home. just... sittin' there." he looks at ranboo, who quickly averts his eyes. "would you happen to know anythin' about that?"

"oh, uh... yeah. yeah, that was probably me," ranboo admits sheepishly. he gives a small smile as techno cocks an eyebrow at him.

"where'd you get a grass block from?" techno asks. ranboo bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"oh! yeah! you haven't seen yet!" ranboo cracks an ecstatic smile as he runs over to the hill beside his house. "check it out!" he yells in techno's direction, before putting his pickaxe away and punching one of the grass blocks on the side of the hill with his bare hand. after a few seconds, the block drops, and ranboo picks it up. he walks over to techno, grass block in hand.

techno stares at the block, jaw slack, eyes wide. ranboo's grin grows even wider as he waits for a verbal reaction from techno.

"you... you can just... do that now?" techno asks eventually, to which ranboo nods excitedly. "WHAT?! how?! you enchant your hands with silk touch, or something?" he finds his mind racing at the possibilities. what else could ranboo potentially pick up? bedrock? probably not. spawners? maybe... what about those weird-looking blocks he and phil found in the underground stronghold? techno shelves these thoughts for the time being, returning his attention to the conversation at hand. he may not like the kid that much, he refuses to use him like a lab rat.

ranboo laughs. "nope, no enchantments! just enderman!" ranboo smiles happily before placing the grass block in front of him. he glances over techno's shoulder, towards the cabin. he spots the grass block on techno's front step. "yeah, yep, that was definitely me. my bad! i'll go pick it up for you. wait here." he bounds off towards techno's house as techno stays in place, still reeling from this new information. ranboo returns after a moment, placing the grass block directly in front of techno and sitting down on it, folding his tall frame so that he's now eye-level with techno.

techno cracks a smile as he looks down at the block underneath the half-enderman.  _yeah, maybe this kid's alright_ ,  techno thinks.  _maybe_.


End file.
